dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sirius
Race So, I was talking with some people in an IM yesterday, and we couldn't agree upon what Tenrow's race was. I always thought it was Lei tribe, as listed here, but they all insisted Ya Tribe, because despite Tenrow's canine features, he's tall and intimidating. Does anyone know what class he is for sure? :O Amaethon :I've always thought Tenrow was a Lei Tribe PC, but I don't know exactly myself. =/ --SicInfit 00:30, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've always considered him Lei Tribe as well. Since the majority of his body is human. --CRtwenty 00:37, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::Depends on what you mean by human. All of the characters are humanoid, but the Ya Tribe generally seems to have beast-like faces too... - Kuukai2 02:21, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::But then, so do a bunch of other Lei Tribes. There are dog/cat headed PCs running around.--SicInfit 02:36, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::::The only Beast part about him is his head. All the Lei Tribe we see only have beast features on their heads and faces, while all the Ya Tribe we've seen have beastlike bodies as well. So I think he's Lei Tribe. --CRtwenty 02:39, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I still think he might be a step over Lei, wish there was a better guide... - Kuukai2 03:00, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Descendants :"A former player of The World he is one of the few players who still remembers the Descendants of Fianna. To him the Descendants were role models, and one of his dreams was to fight alongside them." Where the heck is that information from? It's not from the games... - Kuukai2 06:47, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::I thought that's why he fought alongside them in volume 2. --CRtwenty 07:23, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Depends on where you heard it. They've retconned more than this in Truth, but based on just the game it's doubtful. They're simply created by the AIDA inside him, which had stolen Atoli's Epitaph. The AIDA probably thought that the Knights killing them left and right were cool and made its own. He doesn't seem to recognize them at all, and never mentions anything about the Descendants (and not even R:1, I'm pretty sure) in the games. - Kuukai2 07:45, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::::In that case, I'll remove it for now. --CRtwenty 09:16, 11 March 2007 (UTC) "Azure" Title Where is this from? - Kuukai2 18:09, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :The games. It's not the same as Azure Kite or whatever. His nickname is "The Azure Wolf".--Biccy 20:52, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, one of the posts about him on the BBS is entitled "Azure Wolf". --CRtwenty 21:29, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Not just the BBS, he's also called the Azure Wolf throughout volume 2 and somewhat in 3. Joke??? Is this a joke? Really the Joker in place of well Sirius, and the quote is stupid if someone wants 2 fix that's fine. :April Fools' Day. Seriously, there should be a law against the concept of the day being lost on people who surf the internet.--OtakuD50 04:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Don't you mean Siriusly , there should be a law against the concept of the day being lost on people who surf the internet. MirageAtoli 04:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC)